


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by NoirAngel011



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Luz talks about everything she loves for 500 words, That's it, What is Home?, speech, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: For her oracle class, Luz has to write a speech on something important to her. Yeah I know, weird assignment. Never one to go with the grain, Luz writes her speech on what it means to be home.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Everbody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this is very short, I didn't know how else to stretch it out. The original draft was better, but I never wrote it down, so this is what we got. I think I got all the elements of the OG in there though.

The Ideology Of Home

By Luz Noceda

When you have divorced parents, it’s common to go back and forth between homes often. My situation is a little different. People ask me all the time when I’m going to go home for real. In these instances, they’re referring to the human world, my native homeland, where my Mami lives. Splitting my time between two worlds can be hard. I spend my week at school here on the Boiling Isles and my weekends in the human world. I have to cram spending time with my friends, homework, and magic lessons all into five days when everyone else does it in seven. On the contrary, I only get a weekend with my mom each week. The balance can be difficult to maintain.

Then I looked closer at that question. Go home for real? What if I want to live in the Boiling Isles forever? Can it never be my true home? But I’m here to tell you that home isn’t a set place. It never has been. 

Home is the people you spend your time with. My home is rollerskating through the halls of the Blight Manor with Amity when her parents aren’t around. My home is having thumb wars with Willow in the halls before class. My home is cheering with Gus at every grudgby game. My home is teaching Eda glyph magic. Home is baking cupcakes with King at one AM when we can’t sleep. My home is playing pranks on patrons at the library with Edric and Emira. My home is telling my Mami about all of my adventures with my friends here.

Home is being nice to everyone you meet. Home is righting the wrongs of others. Home is smiling at a stranger for no reason other than to brighten their day. Home is turning a bully into a friend.

My home is geeking out over The Good Witch Azura with Amity. My home is telling scary stories at midnight during a sleepover with Willow and Gus. My home is helping Viney give Puddles a bath and getting covered in mud and water and soap by the end. My home is doing palm readings with Barcus. My home is making leaf-covered abominations with Jerbo off school grounds so we don’t get in trouble. My home is playing Owlbert in a game of Hexas Hold’ Em. My home is accidentally setting fire to Eda’s stand and rushing to put it out.

Home can be a place, but it’s also the people you love. Home is every little moment that builds your friendships. Mine is the late-night movie marathons and shopping sprees with money stolen from Amity’s parents. Mine is the rekindling of friendships after years. Mine is the bonds you build that are strong enough to animate houses. Mine is the satisfaction of proving everyone wrong. Mine is the staff rides out to the outskirts of the Isles at sunset. It's fiding your weirdos and sticking together. It’s the devotion to do anything for them. 

Home doesn’t have to be where you live. It’s the people you surround yourself with. It’s being with your friends, family, and the friends that become family. It’s exactly how the ages-old saying goes: home is where the heart is. I think I know that better than ever now. 


End file.
